


Changing For You, Kahl

by Icyclear



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, Disturbing stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear
Summary: After a summer away from each other, four friends have changed, especially Cartman - though he doesn't seem completely honest for his motivation; everyone thinks it's for his beloved Jew. Rating M. Kyman (Kyle/Eric) w/some Style (Stan/Kyle)





	1. Chapter 1

The night before their junior level in high school started, three out of four friends met up at Stan's house. Stan's parents divorced for a second time, not surprisingly, it was because of Randy's immature personality. He barely went to work and spent most days in bed. This gave Stan much control of the house. The heat was on and it was warm enough for the boys to take off their hats.

Stan's black hair was long enough to be considered shagged, his body could be seen as toned through the red sweater and blue jeans he was wearing. Kenny was skinny as usual, though not as bad as he would have been if he didn't go to jail for beating up his sister Karen's tormentor. His blond hair was neater compared to the last time the boys saw his hair. Kenny gave up his childhood coat and got a tan leather jacket and his blue skinny jeans. As for Kyle, he was always thin, his orange coat was open enough to show the black shirt under and black jeans. He didn't wish to remove his green ushanka.

"So where's Fatass?" Kyle asked matter-of-factly

"Why? You missss him?" Kenny asked laughing.

"No! I'm just curious where he is, is all." Kyle answered.

"Don't worry about Cartman. We'll see him tomorrow." Stan replied, "Now for some X-Box."

At school, Kyle was observant of Eric. He did't want to be sneak attacked by insults or sexually assaulted as Eric was becoming known for. Safe through out the day, or so Kyle believed. Unaware that piercing brown eyes had been stalking him since school began. One class left of the day and no Eric. Kyle wondered if he'd ever see Eric or hear his insults that he had became accustomed to. When he thought the coast was clear, he felt hot breath on the back of his neck that trailed to his ear. Kyle's heart skipped a beat, he whispered, "Oh no."

"Miss me, Jew?" Eric whispered into Kyle's ear.

"Get away from me, Fatass." Kyle grunted quietly.

Their teacher looked their way and Kyle sunk in his seat. Eric smiled with his 'innocent though guilty' smile that made the teacher not call on them. Through out class, Eric proceeded to whisper crude remarks about Kyle being stupid and a Jew. Kyle was pissed off but refused to shout out against him; knowing that's what Eric wants him to do.

After school, the four of them met up. To their surprise, Eric didn't look like how he did when school let out. Under his red coat and khaki pants, were muscle. His face was thinner and without his hat, his short brown hair was spiked. Kyle wanted to be first to comment how great Eric looked but didn't want to appear 'queer' in front of their friends. Stan left shortly after with Wendy and Kenny had to go to the middle school to take Karen home. It was just Kyle and Eric whom decided to walk as it started raining.

Eric's house was closer than Kyle's and without umbrellas, the boys were soaked. "Why don't you come inside. I'll dry your clothes for you and you can stay until it stops... if you want, Kahl." Eric offered as they went up his walk way. Kyle was unsure, it was rare when Eric was nice to him, this could have been a trick. At last minute, Kyle mumbled, "Thank you, Cartman."

Leanne heard the door open, was in the kitchen and shouted, "I made fudge for special little guy."

"Memmmmm!" Eric whined, "Did you make cocoa!?

"Of course I did, Eric"

Kyle was rolling on the floor laughing. Eric glared at him, "Shut up, Ginger!"

"Oh so I'm a ginger now? Thought I was a day walker?"

Eric glared at him, "Get to my room nnnnow."

Once there, Eric threw Kyle a pair of pajama pants, "Your underwear should be dry as well as your shirt... just toss me what's wet."

"Turn around, Cartman, I don't want you watching me."

Eric turned around but did take peeks at Kyle. Kyle was a bit too thin for the pajama pants; even with his bulky dark green boxers. He fingered at his ushanka, not really wanting to take it off. Eric must have turned around at some point after changing into a pair of pants and picked up the orange coat, jeans, and socks as well as his own clothes.

"That too, Kahl." Eric pointed to Kyle's hat.

Kyle took a deep breath and slid it off. Eric's lips parted in response, Kyle's hair was short.

"What happened to your hair?!" Eric exclaimed.

"What happened to your fat, Fatass?" Kyle asked in response.

Eric explained that he got a job with a demolition and construction crew over the summer; which satisfied his destructive outbursts. In the process, he lost a lot of weight in that time by developing muscle. Kyle returned the favor by telling Eric that his hair was too much of a hassle and finally had the nerve to cut it all off. Little orange curls remained on Kyle's head, though no where as long as his hair usually was.

The two proceeded to the kitchen where their cocoas and fudge were waiting for them. Leanne took the clothes from Eric and put them in the dryer. Eric ate the chocolate like there were no tomorrow, which made Kyle call him a "Fatass".

"Fat where, stupid Jew? It wouldn't hurt you to gain, like 20 pounds. Not everyone can have flat tummies and perky tits like you, Kahl!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Fatass!"

Eric looked at Kyle with dampened eyes, "So you're still going to call me 'Fatass' even though I'm not fat?"

"You'll always be fat to me!" Kyle shouted

"I see..." Eric said, only to stop when Kyle knew he was going to say more, "Escuse me, Kahl."

Eric left the table and left the room. Leanne was washing dishes and heard the whole thing.

"You shouldn't have said that, Kyle. He worked really hard to get that way. This was just a treat for his anxiety for starting school."

"I see..."

Leanne dried her hands, put on a coat, and left the house. Kyle still sat there, at the table, alone. Eric eventually came back, "Where's my mem?"

"Uh? Oh, she left."

"Figures." Eric responded, in a tone that Kyle recognized as sadness.

"It's still raining, dude, why don't we play 'Black Ops' on your X-Box or something?"

Kyle knew that it would be a good distraction. Hours went by so fast, that it was nearly midnight when they stopped playing. Kyle looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Oh shit, I can't go home now."

"Then call home and say you're with me and we're doing something for a class."

"On our first day?"

"You never know."

Kyle called home and told Gerald the small lie. After he hung up, Eric yawned, "Time for bed."

"I'll have the couch." Kyle said as he leaned diagonally on it.

Eric pulled him up and pushed him towards the stairs, "No. We'll share my bed."

Kyle gulped, "But... doesn't that seem gay?"

"Just do what I say, Kahl. I don't want you having a strained neck or something because of me. We're just going to sleep, geez, don't tell me you're a fag as well as Jew?"

"Fuck you, Cartman!"

"Good night to you too."

Eric's bed was big enough for the boys, including some room between them. Kyle didn't have much trouble sleeping at all. In the middle of the night, Eric work up to see Kyle a couple of inches away from his face. His breath was warm and smelled of spear mint. Eric crept a bit closer and figured it would be harmless to just kiss his favorite Jew just once. He kissed him gently and smiled, Kyle's lips were surprisingly smooth; he never kissed a boy before and didn't know what to expect it to be like. Fearing he'd wake him up, Eric went back to sleep a happy guy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isn't that the same thing you wore yesterday?" Stan pointed out when he saw Kyle.

"Don't we usually wear the same thing everyday?" Kyle asked back.

"Yeah..." Stan answered.

Eric was already at school. He made sure to arrive sooner to give the impression that he and Kyle didn't leave from the same house. He was hanging out with a different clique that morning; kids that were Hitler loving, racist, bigots.

"Isn't that kid in the green hat a Jew? Let's rough him up!" declared one kid.

"No. Leave hem alone or I'll kick you square in the nuts." Eric spoke up.

The boy cocked his head, "Aren't you friends with that Jew?"

"No! I'm n-not friends with hem. Stupid Jew. Hate that guy." Eric replied

"Then why can't we rough him up?"

"Beeeecause, only I can rough him up. He's my target only, got it!"

The others looked at Eric in disbelief.

During school, Eric made sure to keep an eye on Kyle. When he wasn't being an asshole to him, he made sure no one else was. After all, he thought he made it perfectly clear that Kyle was his Jew and only he can torment him. Since they didn't have the same lunch period, Eric skipped class to watch Kyle in the shadows of the lunch room meant for the Goths, Emos, and Vampire kids.

Stan poked kyle during math, noticing that Eric was watching Kyle from the corner of the room.

"Dude, Cartman has been staring you down most of the day. What's up with that?"

"Dunno, Stan. It's weird... It's not just him though. I think people have been looking at me weird all day."

At the final class, Eric whispered into Kyle's ear, "Come home with me today."

"Why?"

"Because I mutha fucking said so." Eric hissed.

"Fine... but I need to stop home first." Kyle whispered back.

Walking home with Eric wasn't as fun as it's ever been; it was actually nerve wrecking. Eric made sure to keep surveillance. He was going to make sure no one messed with his Kyle with him around. Kyle was curious for Eric's protection over him and then figured he had something to do with it in the first place. It wouldn't be the first time Eric put Kyle's life on the line because he was being a douche to him.

"Leave your phone here. You'll understand in time." Eric demanded as Kyle opened the door to his house. Shelia was sitting on the couch and watching some sort of protest on television. She looked over and couldn't believe who was walking in with her son.

"Eric, is that you?!" Shelia gasped.

"Yes, it's me, Mrs. Broflovski." Eric purred.

"You look fantastic!"

While his mom fussed over Eric, Kyle went upstairs and grabbed a change of clothes. He ditched his homework, thinking he can just finish it the next night. He took out his cell phone and text Stan, 'Spending nite w/Cartman'. Within seconds, Kyle received a response, 'Y?!'. 'BC he said so' Kyle sent back. Then another message popped up, it was from Eric, 'Get your Jew ass down here & lets go'. Before Kyle shut off his phone and left it on his night stand, Stan sent, 'Careful dude'. Kyle half smiled and sat the phone down. He took his backpack with his clothes and a book, turned off the light, and went down stairs.

Eric was at the door, "Hope you don't mind that I'm borrowing Kyle."

"Have a good time, Bubbieh." Shelia said to Kyle.

Eric was strangely more paranoid on the way to his house. Once they arrived safely, Eric found dinner sitting out on the table with a note from Leanne. He took the note, read it, and tore it up, "Stupid whore won't be back until Tuesday. She at least left us enough food until then."

"She knew I was coming over?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Eric answered quickly as he locked the door and closed the curtains, "I don't think anyone saw us."

"Cartman, what the Hell is wrong with you!?" Kyle finally demanded.

Eric took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment and slowly opened them, "It's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"You know those guys I hang out with sometimes?"

"Yeeah?"

"Well they want to beat you for being Jewish and I told them not to. That you're my Jew to beat on."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Since when am I your Jew?"

"You'll always be my Jew, Kahl." Eric answered in a creepy tone, only to clear his throat, "As I was saying. They are a weak bunch but I can't take my chances on them actually hurting you against my wishes. Tomorrow, they will meet here. I want you to attend that meeting, Kahl. You will be in a disguise."

Before Kyle could ask what disguise he'd be wearing, Eric pulled out an orange parka. It became clear right away to Kyle.

"You want me to be Kenny?"

"Can't seem to find them in any color but orange... But yes, keep yourself muffled and don't, under any circumstance, become angry. You've had plenty of practice with me, Kahl. You're to answer to 'Mark'."

"Understood." Kyle said, though he didn't really understand the point of this whole thing, he knew that Eric was trying to protect him at least and it technically wasn't his fault.

After dinner, the boys enjoyed a few rounds on Eric's X-Box. Eric would look over at Kyle and exhale slowly. Other than to make sure no one touched an auburn hair on his body, Eric just wanted to spend more time with him. There was something he adored about Kyle but could never admit it - not to himself, Kyle, or anyone. Eric knew who he was, an anti-Semitic bigot. He hated almost everyone because he could. He didn't have much compassion in his heart due to loneliness and abandonment as well as constant spoiling from his mother. Still, as much as he wants to say he hates Kyle, that itself was a lie.

At some point, the boys changed into pajamas and settled in Eric's room. Kyle read his book that he brought with him and Eric went on the computer. Eric slipped away without a sound and returned with a glass of water.

"Here you go, Jew."

"What's this?"

"Water. You looked thirsty."

"Uh... thanks."

Eric watched Kyle drink the water and yawn a lot. A few minutes later, Kyle slumpt over; the empty glass tumbled to the floor. Eric proceeded to carrying Kyle onto his bed. He didn't know where he was going to start first. Eric had no intentions on raping Kyle; just have fun with him for a little while. He forcefully made out with Kyle and fondled him a little. When he, himself, was tired, he made sure Kyle wouldn't know what happened, and went to sleep beside him.

The two awoke around the same time. They took turns showering and dressing. Eric tossed Kyle the parka and reminded him clearly about what was going to happen.

"Don't forget what I told you, Kahl. You must not get angered. You'll understand what you need to in time."

"I got it. I got it. Mark right?"

"Right." Eric nodded.

In front of him, Eric put on a tan jacket with black Nazi swastikas. Kyle looked a little hurt, which secretly upsetted Eric.

The door bell rung and Eric sighed, "Well let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Kyle mumbled

Eric didn't look at look at him, "I'm doing this for you, Kyle."

Kyle wasn't sure what surprised him most at that point; the point where he's about to attend a neo Nazi meeting or the fact that Eric was able to say his name the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric's living room was packed with like minded high school students. Kyle recognized the ones from school as well as kids he's never seen before. They took their seats in front of a pulpit. Kyle hesitantly sat down in the back. Eric got behind the pulpit, looked at the sea of people and smiled.

"Good Mornign! Let us all thank Hitler we are here!"

The people cheered, "Hail!"

Eric continued, "My brothers and sisters! I, Eric Cartman, was accused of being friends with a Jeeew!"

They gasp.

"Lemme set the record straight-ah! I have been close with the Jew in question since I was in pre-school-ah. He had been my only supporter when things got tough and my other friends abandoned me-ah. I didn't resist a moment of slandering him-eh. He is MY Jew, got it! No one is to lie a finger against my pet-ah! If anyone daaaares to defy me, you will be turned to chili and fed to your parents!"

"AMEN!" Kyle cheered alone. Eric couldn't hide his urge to smile.

Everyone had heard about what Eric did years earlier, turning his bully's parents into chili and enjoying the taste of the kid's pain shed tears. They had to believe him and they did. A couple more anti-Semitic hours later, the people left, leaving Kyle and Eric alone again. When the coast was clear, Kyle freed his head from the parka's hood.

"This is what you had me witness? How much you and a lot of other people hate Jews?"

"No Kahl, I wanted you to witness how much I care about you."

"Care how? You mean that speech where I'm your pet and you'd turn them into chili?" Kyle asked, his voice was flat and annoyed, sorta how he usually gets when he can't believe what he heard from Eric for as long as they knew each other.

"You really need to read between the lines, Kahl. They were to blind to see how I feel about you. You are important to me and only I can kill you."

"You were sweet up to that point, Fatass..." Kyle said flatly. He threw off the parka and went up the stairs.

"Kahl?"

Kyle returned in his own coat and ashanka and went to the door.

Eric followed, "Where are you going, Kahl? Kahl? Dammit Jew, where are you going?!"

"Home." Kyle replied as he opened the door.

"No!" Eric yelled as he shoved the door closed, pressing himself against Kyle's back.

"I'm going home, Cartman!" Kyle squealed, "Get off me!"

"No! You're staying right here! I command you to stay right here!"

"Why?! I'm not your pet, I'm not your anything, Cartman! Let me go!"

"But you are mine, Kyle."

Kyle gulped, Cartman said it again...

"How is it you can say my name correctly when you want to creep me out?"

As if prepared for this happening, Eric put a rag to Kyle's face - covering his mouth and nose.

"Sleeeep my precious Jew."

A little while later, Eric broke a sulfur tablet under Kyle's nose. Kyle struggled to move, only to realize he was tied up in a chair.

"What's the meaning of this, you bastard?!"

"No need to raise your voice, Kahl. It's just you and me." Eric cooed, looking down at him.

Eric stroke Kyle's cheek and looked into his dark green eyes, "You really need to listen to me, Kahl. If you would have listened to me, I wouldn't have needed to tie you up."

"I'm listening." Kyle grunted

"You are special to me, Kyle. You are mine rather you like it or not. Take it any way you want. But just know this, your fate is in my hands."

"So you're, like, in love with me?" Kyle suggested flatly.

"No! I hate you, Kahl, with every fiber of my being!" Eric exploded again. He taped Kyle's mouth shut and laughed at his anguish. Listening to Kyle's muffed out protests were like music in Eric's ears. He may feel something for Kyle, but this traumatizing treatment was exciting and fulfilling for him. Eric had no idea how much Kyle was getting off it also. Years of abuse has lead Kyle down in to a dark sexual world and he had wondered just how far Eric would actually go.

Eric got on his computer and watched episodes of 'Terrance & Phillip' on youtube. By dinner time, Eric untied Kyle and took the tape off his mouth. Kyle was unsure, even though it was a few hours, it felt like forever.

"Finally..." Kyle sighed.

Eric had his hands behind his back and looked surprisingly cheerful, "You have free reign of the house while I warm up food for us. I trust you won't escape."

"You can't keep me here, Cartman." Kyle pointed out, "I'm not your prisoner."

"Just sit down and eat with me. After that, you are free to leave."

"Fine..." Kyle agreed as he held his empty stomach.

Kyle was happy to finally return home. He turned on his phone and saw several texts from Stan wondering where he was and if Eric killed him. Before Kyle could text back, he got an incoming call from Stan.

"Hey Stan!"

"Thank God, you're alive! I thought Cartman killed you, chopped up your corpse, and went fishing."

"That's sick, Dude. Where did you get a fucked up idea from?"

"From the story 'What I'd do to Kyle if I ever get him to spend the night' by Eric Cartman 7th grade."

"Oh yeah..."

"So what did you guys do?"

"It was weird, Stan. He made me attend one of his Nazi meetings and warned that if anyone were to harm me, he'd kill them and turn them into chili."

"You know he would."

"So do they. It was weird. Then he tied me up, gagged me, and watched 'Terrance & Phillip' until dinner. He freed me after we ate."

"That's fucked up, Dude. Maybe he likes you."

"Likes me?"

"Yeah, like he has a crush on you or something."

"That's gross and impossible. Cartman hates me."

"Well you know what they say, perfect way to hide a crush on someone is to treat them like absolute shit. I gotta go. I have to wake up early tomorrow for church."

Kyle hung up after Stan did. He changed into his pajamas and lied on his bed.

"There's no way he likes me. But I dunno... I feel different but not sure how different. How he spoke to me made my heart race. When he tied me up, I got... giddy. Nah, it's probably nothing and I'm over thinking it. I should talk to Stan more about it tomorrow." Kyle said to himself.

He spent some time watching tv with Ike and by 10 pm, his phone light up from a text message, 'Go to bed, Jew.'. Kyle narrowed his eyes and angerly responded, 'You're not the boss of me, Fatass.' 'I disagree. 'Fatass'? Don't you know any more insults than that? Good night, Kyle.' Eric responded.

Kyle went up to his bed and crawled under his blanket. It did feel somewhat weird being back in his own bed despite only being away for two nights. Something about being in bed with Eric felt more comfortable. Even though he barely remembered sleeping the night before, it just felt right. Then Kyle remembered that he didn't remember the night before. Just that he drank water and got really sleepy. He exhaled and grunted, "That son of a bitch drugged me!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyle? Earth to Kyle."

Kyle opened one eye and saw Stan looking down at him. Kyle instantly woke up and leaned up in bed. Stan sat at the foot of the bed. Kyle looked at the clock, it was after one. Stan looked concerned for his friend.

"Were you sick or something? You never sleep in this late."

"I was just really tired, Stan."

Stan got a bit closer without going into Kyle's personal space, "You look like you need to talk."

"I'm fine." Kyle tried to assure him, when in truth, he wasn't sure if he really was either.

Stan didn't say anything. He looked down and had his hands in his lap. It felt like an eternity of silence. Kyle pulled his legs to his chest, "Stan?"

"Wendy and I broke up." Stan finally said.

"Oh, sorry, Dude. I know how much you liked her." Kyle tried to be sympathetic. Kyle didn't really like Wendy, but he put up with her for Stan's sake, so he wasn't that upset. Stan didn't seem that upset either, Kyle thought it was a bit strange, though he quickly assumed it was because Stan was in denial.

"It didn't seem right anymore. I had developed feelings for someone else." Stan admitted.

"Woah Stan. I didn't think that was possible. So who's the lucky girl?" Kyle asked, interested, "Bebe? Nichole? Sarah? Who?"

"Bebe? Nah, she's still has that giant crush on you." Stan dismissed.

The way that Stan looked and kept himself, Kyle wasn't sure he'd ever get an answer from him. Stan turned to Kyle and crept closer to Kyle. The closer Stan got, the more uncomfortable Kyle got; though Kyle thought with the way Stan's black hair went in front of his face, his blue eyes were sexy - not that he'd admit that. Stan palmed Kyle's face and were so close to each other, their foreheads touched.

"Stan?" Kyle mumbled, "What are you doing?"

Within a heart beat, Stan's lips locked Kyle's. Kyle's eyes widened in confusion and a bit of horror. He pushed Stan away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the fuck, Stan?!"

Stan appeared hurt and just as confused as Kyle. He backed way and stood up, "I just thought..."

Kyle waited for Stan to finish but nothing, nothing but silence again. Kyle exhaled and got out of bed. He took Stan's hand and thought his words carefully.

"Stan, you are my best friend and I love you like I love Ike - as a brother. As much as I would consider being your boyfriend, I don't want to risk the bond we already have for each other."

"There's someone else." Stan quietly accused.

"What?" Kyle was thrown a verbal curve ball.

"There's someone else. You like someone else, don't you?"

"Stan, where is this coming from?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while, ever since we were kids, I guess. My heart broke each time you sided with that fat bastard and I never understood why until a couple of years ago. I thought it was because of our friendship. Now answer my question, Kyle, do you like someone else?"

Kyle wasn't sure how to answer that. There was someone on Kyle's mind, but he wasn't sure if he should answer Stan's question. Stan was expecting an answer and Kyle had to be honest - he owed Stan that much.

"I do like someone but I don't know to what extent or if that person feels that way for me in return in that way."

Kyle was careful to hide gender. He was sure Stan wouldn't be upset if he said it was a guy or a girl, but knowing their history, he knew that Stan would refuse it if it's Eric.

"Who is it?" Stan pressed for answers

"I don't want to say until I know for sure, 'kay?"

Stan left after that. Kyle went down stairs and found Ike on the couch watching some Canadian show or a show with Canadian people in it - he wasn't really sure. He sat down next to his brother and watched television with him. After that, Shelia called the boys to dinner. After dinner was spent finishing some homework and going to bed for school. Kyle did think it was strange that he didn't hear from Eric that whole day. Not a text message or even smoke signals - nothing. He lied in bed and wondered if Eric was allowing him space or was angry or something that would prevent him from communicating. A few days ago Kyle wouldn't have cared at all if Eric remembered him or not, if he was alive or not, but now it was different and he didn't like how it felt.

Kyle kept an eye out at school the next day. Stan was behaving like he usually did, as if their kiss or conversation had never happened. He didn't see Eric at all. While out for lunch, Kenny got hit by a missile.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny." Stan said blinking at ashes of their fallen friend.

"You bastards." Kyle said only to laugh softly.

"We'll give him notes tomorrow." Stan said after.

One last class. The class that Kyle was almost looking forward to since Eric sat right behind him. Nothing. He was actually able to focus in class that day without someone whispering cruel nothings into his ear. After school, Kyle just stood there at his locker. Butters was walking by when he saw Kyle and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay there, Kyle? You've been acting strange all day today."

"Oh, hey Butters. I'm fine."

"Well okay then. See you later."

Kyle took his backpack, slammed the locker shut, and left the school. He didn't realize his feet walking him towards Eric's house. Eric was sitting on his stoop and smoking a cigarette. He was staring into space and didn't see Kyle standing across the front yard and looked at him surprised. He walked over and stood to Eric's side.

"Since when do you smoke, Retard?" Kyle questioned.

Eric jumped a bit and focused on Kyle. He took another long drag, waited a few seconds, and exhaled through his mouth and nose. Kyle hasn't called him that in a long time and decided to bring out an old insult of his own.

"What do you want, Jew rat?"

"Since when do you smoke?" Kyle repeated his question; dropping 'retard' that time.

"It's none of your damn business what I do!" Eric snapped.

Kyle exhaled, annoyed by Eric's dodging.

"Then give me one."

"No Kahl, this is my cigarette."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Give me one, Cartman!"

"No Kahl, this is my Cigarette!"

"Whatever dumbass." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Good Kyyyle."

Did he just talk to me like his cat?

He waited for Eric to lower his defenses, snatched his cigarette, and took a drag. Eric's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Kyle exhaled and handed the cigarette back to Eric.

"No way, Dude, that's marijuana. Where the fuck did you get that?" Kyle exclaimed.

Eric opened the door, shoved Kyle in, and closed the door behind him.

"Gee Kyle, I don't think they heard you in Denver!"

"Was that the reason you ditched school?" Kyle asked seriously, as Eric finished the revealed to be joint and put it in the ash tray.

"Maybe. Is that a problem, Jew?"

"You were smoking all day?" Kyle blew off Eric's question.

"Yes Kyle, I was smoking all day. Why are you being a bitch about it?"

"I'm not! You just... just didn't... I..."

Kyle's head was spinning. A few days ago was so simple. He had his best friend, his friend, and his closest enemy. He hated Eric with all his heart and soul. Now he's unsure what he feels about him and knowing Stan is gay for him really doesn't help his situation either. At least he knows Kenny has no interest.

"You what, Kyle?" Eric looked concerned; an emotion he barely shown to anyone unless he truly felt like it.

"I... dunno. I think... I like you."

"Like me how, Kyle?" Eric pressed on, smirking like the evil bastard he was.

"I feel feelings I haven't before. I want to... kiss you and stuff."

Eric looked amused, "Kiss me, Kyle? You mean like this?"

Eric took Kyle into his arms and took his lips with his. Kyle melted like a puddle of Jewish goo. He wrapped his arms around Eric's shoulders, kissing him back with longing. Eric broke the kiss, he was satisfied.

"I always said you were mine, Kyle."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm confused." Kyle said weakly

"I knew you'd realize it someday, Kyle. I figured you'd see through it at some time."

"See what?"

"That I want you, Kahl. I told you I loved you since we've been 9 years old and you never believed me, Kahl. You never questioned my harassment towards you and you have no idea what I've actually done for you." Eric confessed as he kissed Kyle again.

Kyle stood there and took it all in, "I believe you."

Eric looked at the ground, "So what now?"

Kyle looked at Eric like 'seriously?!' and shrugged, "I dunno. This has been one crazy week for me. I should go. I don't think I want to like anyone anymore."

"That's a bit rash, Kahl. Springing that you are, like, gay for me and kissing me; only to decide that you change your mind." Eric said in a tone to suggest he felt rejected only to actually be entertained by all of it. He loves Kyle, sure, but toying with him was just as fun and he fed on Kyle's misery.

Kyle wanted to retaliate but he knew that Eric was right; which pissed him off probably more. His eyes narrowed again, ran to the door, opened it, and ran out and screamed like a mad man. Eric watched from open door and wiped a tear from his eye; proud of Kyle's insanity. After he reached down the block, Kyle pulled out his phone and called Kenny.

"Hey... may I come over for a little while to chat?"

"Sure, Kyle. You know you can talk to me anytime I'm not dead."

"That's sad, Dude..."

"At least I come back, right?"

Kyle checked his watch, "Didn't you die... two hours ago?"

"Resurrection's a bitch, man, at least I. Fucking. Come. Back." Kenny said, trailing his normal voice to his Mysterion voice depth.

Kyle hung up and walked over to Kenny's house. Kenny's parents were fighting again so Kyle just snuck through and went to Kenny's room. Kenny was on his bed with a pile of 'Playboy' beside him, as well as one in his hands, and his phone was still on his lap. He nodded at Kyle's existence as Kyle entered the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Kyle sat down on Kenny's bean bag chair, "Kenny, you are the only friend I can go to for something like this. Promise me that you'd never tell Stan and Cartman about what I'm going to tell you."

"You can always trust me, Kyle, you know that." Kenny assured him, "They're both fucking bastards anyway."

Kyle laughed a bit and sighed, "So here goes nothing... I started to have feelings for Cartman after spending the two nights that I can't seem... to... remember... there... I kept it hidden, since well... I didn't need anymore slander from him. Stan came to me and confessed that, he too, is in love with me. Got one hell of a kiss from him and I admit, he's hot - but not my type. I went to Cartman's house and found him smoking weed outside; disguised as a cigarette. I took it from him and he got pissed. Somehow, I had the nerve to confess that I like him very much. He came out and told me that he's been in love with me since third grade! We just kissed a couple of times, only for me to freak out, tell him that I don't want to like anyone anymore, then ran off screaming like a psycho down the street."

"Oh so that's what that was..." Kenny said; not implying what part of Kyle's story he was talking about. He looked sincerely at Kyle and sighed, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. This is really hard because I have romantic feelings for Cartman but feel almost obligated to date Stan. I don't even know how two guys do it anyway."

"You don't know-" Kenny started questioning only to laugh hard and long. He wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kyle, "All the information you need about anal sex and how to get it done is on that website."

"Why do you know a page about stuff like that?" Kyle asked, his eye brows shifted.

Kenny laughed, "Dude, where the fuck have you been? I've been a pervert since first grade."

"My bad." Kyle sighed and put the paper in his coat pocket.

"Listen Kyle, I'm sorry you're going through this. I can't tell you who to date, but I can say that if Cartman is serious about being in love with you, he may treat you better. I've always thought he had some feelings for you by his actions and how his teasing was more awkward than hateful. A bit surprised about Stan, I'm not sure why, best friends seem to have this thing of being attracted to each other like that at some point." Kenny admitted. As the silent member of the group of four, no one ever thought Kenny was paying attention to their lives. He didn't want to admit that Kyle, himself, have been suggestive between Eric and Stan since childhood.

The walk home was refreshing to Kyle. It wasn't that cold out, but his ears did feel cold. He reached the top his head and felt hair. He stopped walking and had to think of where he could have dropped his ashanka. He called Kenny first.

"Dude, did I leave my ashanka at your house?"

"Your what?"

"Ashanka. You know, the green hat I've been wearing since forever?"

Kenny looked around his small room and sighed, "I don't see it, Kyle. Sorry."

They hung up and Kyle exhaled, the only other logical place it could be is at Eric's house. It could have fallen off outside near Eric's house and Eric would have picked it up. As much as he didn't want to go back now, Kyle knew he had no choice but to go back. Kyle sluggishly walked back to Eric's house. He dragged his feet up the path, and rang the door bell. Eric was on the couch, huffing Kyle's ashanka like it were a drug. After the forth ring, Eric got up and puts the ashanka down, looked who it was through the peek hole, and answered the door.

"I figured you'd be back, Kahl."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. Give back my hat."

"Your hat?" Eric asked with fake innocence.

"I know you have it, fat fuck. Now give it back."

Eric turned around as if to go in, only to turn his head back, "You'll just have to get it back on my terms."

Kyle clenched his fists that hung at his sides, he swallowed his inner explosion and emotionlessly asked, "What terms?"

Eric backed into the house and kept the door open, "Come in, Day walker, and we'll talk."

Kyle felt like the moment he stepped into Eric's house, life as he knew it was over. Eric closed the door behind him and smiled like a cat about to kill it's prey. Before Kyle could take back his hat that was on the couch, Eric swooped in and stole it back.

"I said you had to play by my terms to get your hat back!"

"Fine Fatass, what are your terms?"

"You have to do what ever I say and when I feel you earned it back, I'll give back your hat."

"What ever you say?" Kyle asked in disbelief, "Like what?"

"Tell me, Kyle, how precious is your hat to you?"

The way Eric asked that sent chills down Kyle's spine. He didn't want to imagine the dark intentions that Eric had in mind for him - all for his beloved ashanka.

"I-I-I love my ashanka a lot."

"I see, so you'd do anything to get your... what did you call it? A-shan-ka? Back on your ginger head?"

"Dammit Cartman." Kyle grit his teeth.

"What was that?" Eric got closer, his tone was darker and sorta scary.

"Yes." Kyle breathed.

Eric smiled. Kyle felt like he just sold himself to Satan himself. No... Satan was no where as scary as Eric right now. Eric eyed the stairs and then back at Kyle.

"Go to my room. I want to be completely alone with you."

Kyle went up to Eric's room; Eric followed closely behind. Once in Eric's room, Eric closed the door and locked it. He gestured for Kyle to sit down on his bed; which Kyle did as a reflex. Eric cleared his throat and looked at the frightened Jew.

"I didn't want to go to these lengths, Kyeel. I-"

"Kyeel now? I know you can say my name, dumb ass, do it!" Kyle interrupted.

"Gawd dammit, fine, stupid Jew!" Eric expressed his angered compromise, "Kyyyyle, I didn't want to go to these old tactics to trap you to doing whatever I want from you. You gave me no choice and this is going to be sweeeet. However, it'll take time to do all that I want for you. My first command, Kyle, is for you to tell me why you ran out of my house screaming like a little bitch."

Kyle lowered his head. His fingers laced in his lap, "I've had a rough week, Cartman. I have so much to figure out. I just know what I told you and..."

"And?" Eric pressed

"I do like you, a lot." Kyle confessed, looking into Eric's eyes.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that I'm in love with you?! That was no reason to go crazy and run down the street."

"Be-because this is happening so fast, Cartman! I am conflicted!"

"You're conflicted? You like me, I like you, why aren't we kissing or fucking like rabbits?"

Kyle didn't have an answer. He got up to face level with Eric and he kissed him. Eric was surprised at first but returned the feelings back; passionately kissing Kyle. Eric broke the kiss and pushed Kyle onto the bed. He took off his jacket as well as Kyle's, straddled on top of him, and went back to kissing him. Kyle lost himself in his make out session with Eric. He pulled on Eric's shirt, Eric broke the kiss, allowed Kyle to take it off him, and Eric looked down at Kyle.

"How far do you want to go, Kyle?"

Kyle's eyes were closed, "I just want to make out, if that's okay... maybe... maybe kiss more than lips."

"Are you horny, Kyle?"

Oh my gawd, yes! Yes! Yes! Do me, Cartman!

"A little." Kyle answered quietly.

Eric lowered down onto Kyle's body. He kissed and nibbled on Kyle's flesh, which made Kyle more hot for Eric than before. He loved how surprisingly thoughtful Eric was to him. Eric's lips brushed against Kyle's waist band. He figured that would happen soon, but not now. He went back up Kyle's torso and went back to his lips. Kyle pawed at Eric's back, reach up as much as he can to kiss and suck on Eric's neck and chest.

At around midnight, Kyle had fallen asleep in Eric's arms. Eric thought Kyle was so cute, sleeping after all the kissing they had done. Eric took some time to examine Kyle's body. Kyle had plenty of 'love bites' around his neck and stomach. Eric left the bed and saw that Kyle had managed to just give him one on his collar bone. Eric figured he could laugh it off that some whore gave it to him and not his precious Kyle. He took Kyle's cell phone and sent a message to Ike, impersonating Kyle, and said he was staying the night with Kenny. He knew that he'd owe Kenny a big one and thankfully Kenny was easy to please because he's poor.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle carefully shifted his coat collar and Eric's borrowed red scarf around his neck to hide the hickies. He couldn't believe that Eric would give them to him in such obvious place. Eric sighed as he stopped Kyle, and done his scarf in a way that nothing could be seen. Because of all the other kids walking to school, they were careful about looking friendly with each other despite Eric fixing Kyle's scarf.

"Dammit, Jew. Your compulsive scarf adjusting is driving me crazy! Keep it like this and knock it off." Eric said loud enough in case anyone was curious what was going on. He whispered into Kyle's ear, "My scarf looks sexy around your neck."Kyle blushed, Eric has never paid him a compliment like that before.

As they reached the school gates, Eric pushed Kyle a head, meaning to run a bit a head of him. Kyle met up with Stan and Kenny. Eric joined a minute later. Though they were laughing and chatting casually, the air between the four boys were different. Stan eyed Kyle with longing. If he could, he'd easily take Kyle into his arms and kiss him with all the passion in the world that he felt for his best friend. Kyle felt uncomfortable around Stan after that enjoyable kiss. At the same time, Kyle looked at Eric with the same longing that Stan was looking at him with. Kenny mentally shook his head; witnessing the love triangle was enough take out his pocket knife and stick it in his stomach and cut up. The three watch him do and were stunned.

"Oh my god, Kenny committed hari kari!" Stan gasped

"That bastard..." Kyle uttered as he looked at Kenny's bleeding corpse.

"See you later, Kenny. We gotta go inside." Eric said to the corpse as he pointed back to the doors behind him.

It's been a really long time since it surprised anyone by Kenny's deaths, but now that everyone's aware and as often as it is, people shrug it off and step over him. Eric took a few minutes to write something on a piece of paper. Kyle noticed that Eric wasn't with him and Stan so he gestured Stan to go ahead and waited. Eric slid the paper into Kenny's pocket and left him, noticing Kyle just standing there. They were the only two out there; not counting Kenny's corpse.

"What did you write to Kenny?"

"Why you want to know, Kahl?"

"I don't, really, just curious."

"Well it's none of your business! Uh... wanna ditch school or something? I don't really want to be here."

Kyle noticed Eric's sudden mood change. Fearing he'd get pissed off again, Kyle agreed, "Alright. Wanna go back to your place?"

Eric grinned, Kyle scanned it for insincerity or cruel intent, but there wasn't any and he was okay with that. Feeling safe enough to do so, as they walked, they held hands. Kyle rested his head a bit on Eric's shoulder. The walk was silent, there was no need to speak, just that they were finally together and there would be no one to care. Feeling bold, Eric pushed Kyle against the door of his house and kissed him hard. Kyle kissed him back, deeper and lustful. Eric fumbled with the key, they went inside, and closed the door behind them. Kyle sat on the couch and pulled Eric to him. They kissed more, making out with the same intense passion they had outside. They peeled off each other's coats to get a better feel of each other's still clothed bodies. Neither remembered when their hats went off, Kyle didn't notice until Eric combed his fingers through the tiny auburn curls that grew back. Eric broke the kiss, he attempted to lick his dry lips only to notice his tongue was also dry.

"I'll go get us waters."

Kyle sat up. He knew he had to confront Eric about why the last couple of times he stayed over, he had no memory of it. He just didn't know how he was going to do it. When Eric returned with the water for each, Kyle sipped it as Eric gulped his down. Eric noticed that Kyle was in thought; the way his green eyes fluttered while open.

"Kyeel, what'cha thinking about?"

"Tell me the truth, Cartman, did you drug me the last couple of times I stayed here?"

"Where is this coming from, Kahl?

Kyle narrowed his eyes and Eric sighed, "Fine, Jew, you win. Yeah I drugged you. I drugged you. Took you to bed. And molested you all night long."

Kyle's eyes were wide, "You sick son-of-a-bitch! You molested me?!"

"Does that surprise you, Kyle? After our night last night? Uhm?"

It didn't. In fact, Kyle wasn't sure if he was mad at all. He knew that he should be for being molested against his will, but even then, how he's been feeling for Eric, he started to imagine Eric's hand gripping and rubbing on his cock like he was shining a pole. How he wanted to imagine Eric going down on him and... and...

"Turned on, horny Jew? Imagining what I did to you, uh?"

"Cartman..." Kyle uttered, stopping after saying Eric's surname.

Eric got up and pulled Kyle to his feet, "Let's go to my room."

After the door was closed in Eric's room. Kyle was still confused on the whole situation. He didn't think he was gay, yet he dreams of Eric dominating and fucking him like in some perverse Nazi/Jew fantasy. He hungered for Eric, the first time he ever was sexually attracted to anyone, it just had to be Eric Cartman. Eric didn't face Kyle, he stood at the door and leaned his forehead on it. Kyle held on to Eric's torso and rested his head on the back of Eric's shoulder.

"Are you mad that I drugged you and groped your hot Jew body?"

"Must you say it like that?" Kyle gasped.

"Fine. Are you mad that I slipped you some pills in your drink and my hands had their way with you?"

"That was worse..." Kyle sighed, "No... I'm not mad. I should be, but if I wasn't so erotically turned on by you, I'd be so pissed, your ass would be coming out of your mouth."

Turned fully on by Kyle's words, Eric turned around and shoved Kyle over to the bed. From there, they kissed and stripped until they were wearing nothing but their socks. They didn't kiss anything further than the neck that time and Eric wanted it to go further than the night before.

"You know I'm going to say it, Kyle. You know what I want you to do."

"To suck your balls? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Kyle moaned, how pissed his past self would be if he knew that since Imagination Land, he thought often of the chance of sucking Eric's balls like a experienced whore.

"Fine..."

Kyle got off the bed and Eric sat at the side. Inhaling deeply, Kyle's mouth found his way to Eric's body. Kyle was relieved that Eric was still clean and smelled nicely of Dove. Slowly he flicked his tongue on Eric's inner thigh, getting comfortable with pleasing Eric and himself. He slid down a bit more and guided one ball into his mouth. He sucked and licked it and then focused on the other before figuring out ways to pleasure them both. Eric's shallow breathing with gasps was music to Kyle. He knew that meant that Eric was enjoying what Kyle was giving. Eric's cock was quite hard but still had time before orgasm.

After a few more minutes, Eric gestured Kyle to move up from that to back on the bed. The sun's rays that found a way through Eric's heavy curtains enabled Kyle to see his secret lover though the darkness of the unlight room. Even though it was still morning, Eric's room was so dark, as if it was night all day long. Kyle pulled Eric into another kiss, embracing him tightly, nibbling a bit on Eric's lip. Eric responded with sliding his tongue into Kyle's mouth and suck his mouth closed behind it.

Eric broke the kiss. He looked at Kyle with a perverse hunger, "Do you think your ass is ready to fuck?"


	7. Chapter 7

"My what?!" Kyle's face flushed

Eric laughs, "Are you not ready yet? Do you even know what to do, Jew?"

"Of course I know what to do!" Kyle lied, thinking of the piece of paper that Kenny gave him in his coat pocket.

"Great. Get comfortable and I'll train that little hole of yours." Eric said as he turned his back away from Kyle.

Kyle gulped, "Uh, uh, Cartman, I don't want to do that yet."

Eric sighed, faking defeat, "Fine. Just lie down."

Kyle obeyed and lied down. Eric straddled on top of him and kissed him unusually softly; considering his previous forceful kisses. Along with kissing down Kyle's body, Eric made sure to hold Kyle in a way his hands would rub on Kyle's skin while they slid down. Tender kisses along with Eric softly graze his teeth around his stomach made Kyle gasp and hold onto Eric harder. Eric smirked in his head, lowing himself down to Kyle's groin. He nibbled and sucked on Kyle's inner thigh. Kyle's eyes were half opened, watching Eric the most he could before his eyes would close again. Eric saw that Kyle had closed his eyes and licked up Kyle's shaft.

Kyle's eyes quickly opened, "What are you doing?!"

Instead of replying, Eric kept licking his cock up and down and around the head like an ice cream cone. He stopped and clutched it somewhat tightly with his hand. Kyle whimpered and tensed and arched his back. Eric smirked and kept the grip and rubbed.

"Do you like it?"

"Nuh-nuh-no." Kyle shuddered and lied again.

"Seriously? Because Little Kahl says different."

As Kyle was about to respond when Eric quickly slid Kyle's cock into his mouth. His eyes focused into Kyle's and appeared to tell him that he should calm down because he'll be fine. Kyle slowly lowered and relaxed his back onto the bed. He was surprised at how well Eric was at giving head. It escaped Kyle's mind that Eric would do that to Butters to humiliate him when they were younger during their sleep overs, at least until that moment when he remembered.

"Dude, please don't tell me you got this good by humiliating Butters?"

Eric stopped, his eyes narrowed. Kyle realized he asked what he shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you are so good at that and I figured-"

"That it was what I used to do to Butters." Eric finished Kyle's thought

"Well yeah." Kyle sighed.

"Maybe a little of it." Eric admitted, "But all this is just natural talent."

Or what he learned from his mother. Kyle safely thought

Eric went back down on Kyle. Kyle never felt so good before. Eric liked listening to Kyle moan - it was because of him after all and that made it a power high for him. As long as he made Kyle feel anything made him feel like some sort of god. Without thinking, Kyle's hot seed shot into Eric's throat. Eric, a little surprised, swallowed, and licked Kyle clean. Kyle was wide eyed again, unsure how Eric reacted to that.

"I-I'm sorry! I felt too good and-"

"Don't worry about it, Kyel. It was delicious."

Kyle seemed a bit grossed out but failed to question it. Without a word, Eric dressed himself. Kyle just lied on the bed after his release. Eric stood at him with a naughty smile on his face.

"Is my dirty Jew just going to lie there?"

"Fuck you, Cartman!" Kyle swore as he sat up and reached for his clothes.

Eric's smile seemed a bit sinister than before, "Oh Kyle, you have no idea how fucked one of us will be."

Kyle gulped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Eric laughed himself off and exited the door. He turned around a bit as Kyle started dressing.

"I've got some things to do. Feel free to use my computer if you want - just make sure to erase the history. I don't want to know what disgusting Jew things you'll be looking up."

Kyle face palmed and finished dressing; minus his ushanka and hat that were still downstairs. He crept down the stairs and saw that Eric was brushing his mouth out with minty tooth paste through the open bathroom door. He found his coat, reached into the pocket, and took the piece of paper. He snuck back to Eric's room and sat in the chair. He took at a look at the piece of paper and typed in the website. Kyle was taken back that Kenny would know a how to site for sexual positions since he must have known them all when they were 8. He clicked on the link for anal sex. Just reading how to get prepared turned him on.

"I am so seriously fucked up right now." He whispered out loud to himself.

Kyle took all the information he could remember. He cleared the history. As soon as it was erased, the door bell rang. Kyle looked down from the stairs when he heard...

"Ah Stan! What a lovely surprise."

Stan? What's he doing here?

Kyle watched at the top, Eric took Stan's coat and hung it up. Stan noticed Kyle's coat on the floor.

"So... is Kyle here?" Stan asked hesitantly.

Eric took the other two coats and hung them up, "So what brought you here?"

"You and Kyle cut class. Wondered if he was with you." Stan answered.

Eric gestured to the stairs. Stan saw Kyle and Kyle kept his eyes low when he went down.

"I'm here..."

"Dude, you skipped school. What the hell?"

"I don't think missing one day is really going to make a difference, Stan."

Eric looked on with glee - as usual, getting off off the two of them arguing.

"Just come with me, 'kay? I wanna talk to you alone!"

"What the hell is your problem, Stan?"

"Why don't you want to be alone with me?"

"You know why." For once, Kyle caused the awkward silence. Realizing that Stan wasn't going to respond, he continued, "Stan, you are my best friend and no one can take that place. However, I know what may happen and I... I don't want to take that chance right now? I still don't know what's going on with myself."

Eric was genuinely confused by what was going on. Stan exhaled, took his coat, and left. Eric closed the door and locked it. Kyle put on his ushanka and sat down on the couch. Eric sat down beside Kyle and looked at him with anticipation.

"You heard it?" Kyle questioned softly

"Yeah. What was that about?"

Kyle turned to look at Eric, he bit on his bottom lip, "I know we're in love, but are we 'together'?"

"I don't follow." Eric answered, leading Kyle to say more.

"Because of who you are, we can't be seen together. We can't be together."

"Kyle, calm down! Of course we're 'together'. We just can't tell anyone... except maybe Kenny."

"Stan's in love with me." Bombshell revealed.

Eric didn't say anything. Kyle counted the stages of grief - though not in exact order. First Eric seemed surprised, then angry, then sad, then nodded in acceptance, only to have a strange look that Kyle figured would be bargaining.

"What if he was your beard?"

"My what?"

"You know. Your romantic decoy? You can pretend to be his boyfriend and really be mine."

Kyle closed his eyes tight and exhaled, "You can't be seriously?"

"I am being seriously, Kahl!"

"I can't use my best friend like that."

"Fair enough, Kyel. We're 'together', though I'm not sure how we'll break it to everyone so just be patient."

Kyle scooted a couple of inches away, "By the way Fat Ass, I'm tired of you not saying my name right. You know damn well how to say it so just fucking say it!"

"Only if you stop calling me 'Fat Ass'."

"Deal." Kyle agree, "So what should I call you?"

Eric thought about it. He leaned and whispered into Kyle's ear, "When it's just us, I want you to call me 'Eric'. When we're with the others, 'Cartman' is the only acceptable name."

Kyle sighed in agreement. He wanted to try to squeeze in that Eric couldn't call him 'Jew' and an adjective and 'Jew', because he knows that wouldn't happen and they may as well keep appearances. Kyle turned his head to face Eric and kissed him again. Eric pulled Kyle onto him. They were turned on again and would do it right there if they could. Instead, Kyle stopped the kiss and looked at the stairs.

"I want to go further and we have all day." Kyle smirked, surprising Eric by taking the lead.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ready for your quick 'training' then, Jew?"

Kyle nodded and Eric smiled, "Excellent. Strip and kneel over the bed."

Being naked around Eric became natural to Kyle in such a short time. He wondered if he'd feel that way if it was Stan instead of Eric. Then he bit his lip and scolded to himself for thinking such things. After he took off his clothes, he sighed as he leaned forward on Eric's bed. He knelt down and looked at Eric for further instructions. Again, the heinous look on Eric's face frightened Kyle to the point he questioned why he was doing this, why submit to the scariest sociopath in the universe. Then he remembered he's in love with that sociopath.

Kyle watched Eric put on a rubber glove. He took out a tube of something from his night stand and squeezed some gel into his hand. Eric smeared gel to his fingers and knelt down beside Kyle. He took one finger and rubbed around Kyle's hole. Kyle really liked that feeling and barely notice Eric start to put a finger in. He did notice when Eric moved that finger in half way. He started to struggle and Eric grabbed onto Kyle's cock.

"I know it hurts, but relax and you'll like it."

"I know that..." Kyle whispered, he smiled, "Master."

"Oh so you're like that, uh?"

Kyle didn't respond, only tried to push himself onto Eric's finger. He wanted to cry, only to brave it out, and could feel pain turn to pleasure. Eric slowly moved his finger in and out. He inserted a second finger after a few thrusts from the first one. Eric carefully stretched out Kyle's hole.

"I'll insert this for now and we'll see how you feel a little later." Eric said as he took out his fingers, went to his night stand, and take something out from the drawer. A minute later, Eric was where he was before and brushed his fingers on Kyle's head, "Relax now, Jew."

Kyle could feel something enter him and he fought back any screams and gripped on the blankets. Eric made sure it was in and rubbed Kyle's cheek, "You are dealing this well. Just try to keep it in for as long as you can. Think about the fun we can have once you're used to it."

"It's so weird, Eric." Kyle mumbled, showing discomfort to the plug that Eric put inside him and to the fact he said Eric's name for probably the first time in his presence. He tried to hide the fact he was enjoying the pain that surged inside him.

"I don't want to hurt you... unintentionally."

"There you go again. You start off sweet and then get creepy."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, Kyle. But I think you like it. I think you want me to hurt you for pleasure. Are you a masochist? A pain loving, erotic Jew?"

Kyle gulped, Should I lie? I could confess, but then what?

"Yes..." Kyle hissed softly, decided to tell the truth, "Why else would I continue to hang around you all these years?"

Eric turned Kyle a bit to the side and put his head really close to his, "Then admit to me that you were mine from the start."

I rather not...

A huge part of Kyle couldn't believe he grabbed Eric and was kissing him passionately instead of telling him what he wanted to hear. That same part couldn't believe the affections that Kyle felt for Eric in the first place after all the abuse Eric had done to him. Unbeknownst to Kyle, Eric secretly had a little remote control. He turned the knob by one and Kyle could feel the plug vibrate; which surprised him. He fell onto the floor on his tail bone. Eric laughed and held the remote close to his chest. Kyle was surprised and at the same time, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure in his rectum.

"You bastard." Kyle growled as he had to put himself on his knees.

Eric's deranged smile returned, "Like it?"

"No!" Kyle snapped, "What the fuck!?"

"It's to get use to sensations. It simulates sex... apparently. I have two others, the last one is about my size and length. Can't wait to see if you can handle it."

Kyle exhaled, imagining how that could tear him apart. He had adjusted to the vibrations and was able to kneel up on the floor with his legs somewhat open.

"That reminds me. You haven't gone down on me yet. You see, you can't fuck me since I have that alien satellite in my ass, so to make it up to me, you'd have to preform some really good head in return." Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Oh it just came to you? Just like that?" Kyle questioned, he didn't believe him but he also didn't want to argue, especially not with that vibrating butt plug inside him and Eric with the remote.

Eric stood in front of Kyle, licked his top lip and left his tongue at the side for a moment. He held the remote in front of him and turned the knob as far as it would go. The vibrations being more intense, knocked Kyle to his hands and knees. Pain was only instantaneous and his body was flooded with pleasure vibes.

"Da-dammit, Cartman! Slow this down!"

"Alright, alright." Eric said as he lowered the setting one by one until off.

Eric put the remote down. He got behind Kyle and slowly removed the plug. He took it to the bathroom next door and came back into the room. He took the remote from where he sat it, went back to the drawer he took the first plug out of and pulled out a second one. Eric put it towards Kyle's face.

"Look how big this one is! I know you're going to like this one. Aren't you, my horny Jew?"

"Just put it in, Eric!" Kyle grunted.

"My pleasure." Another creepy response by Eric.

"I'm sure it is." Kyle grumbled

After it was lubed up, Eric slowly inserted the plug into Kyle's ass. Kyle cried out, that plug was wider by a bit and a bit longer. He grit his teeth and adjusted to the pain. It wasn't long for the pain to vanish. Eric thrust the plug back and forth, slowly for a while, only to speed it up, resulting in Kyle arching his back.

"Oh gawd..." Kyle gasped.

"Save your worship for me for a little while longer."

"I wasn't... oh..."

"We'll just leave it there for now. It doesn't vibrate like the first one did."

Kyle sorta figured that, though he knew not to question anything that Eric says or doe anymore. Eric got up and took something else from his bed side drawer. Kyle was able to see that it looked like a contacts case. Kyle wasn't sure how long Eric was out of the room.

"You think we can get some light in here?" Kyle asked when Eric came back.

"That's not the right thing to say to me... Jew."

"May you bring some light in here please?"

"That's better." Eric said as he turned on a small lamp, "You think you're ready for the final one?"

Kyle lowered his eyes, "Yes."

"I didn't forget what you called me a little earlier. Yes what, Kyle?"

"Master."

"Good. That's what you'll refer to me when we have sex. You will be either 'Jew' or 'Kyle', depending on what I feel like calling you. Your safety word is... Hippie. Say it when it becomes too intense and you wanna stop."

Eric took the second plug out and left the room with that one also. He came back in quickly, looked in the drawer and took out the final one. After being lubed up, without warning, Eric put that inside Kyle too. Kyle groaned, even though it was slightly bigger and filled him, he felt nothing but pleasure. He moaned but didn't say any praise, he figured that was meant for when Eric would fill him up with himself. Eric thrust a bit and nodded to himself.

"I really can't wait until I fuck your little Jew ass, Kyle. I bet it's been begging for me. Waiting for the day I, Eric Cartman, take control of it."

Creeeeepy.

Eric took out the last plug and ran that out of the room also. Kyle relaxed his legs, sprawled apart a bit more to un tense some of his leg muscles.

"Where is he going with those? Cleaning them I wonder."

Nearly as fast as he left, Eric came back in and stood in front of Kyle. He took hold of Kyle's neck and position him on his knees; in front of Eric's groin.

"Do I even have to tell you?"

Kyle hesitantly licked the head, gliding it into his mouth. He never had done this before, as much as he's thought about it, and it wasn't so bad. He figured that if Eric was able to do it to him, he should be able to do it to Eric. He opened his legs a bit and grown comfortable with sucking and licking Eric's cock. He'd look into Eric's eyes and nearly choked. Even in the darkness, Kyle saw that Eric's eyes weren't brown - but blue instead. When Eric pulled away, Kyle questioned him.

"Master, why are your eyes blue? Weren't they brown?"

"So you did notice, my sneaky Jew. My eyes are blue after the transplant I had during one of the millions of times Kenny died and used him. My mem purchased brown contact lenses for me and I've been wearing them since. Imagine my surprise when the makers of the 30 day contacts made them in different eye colors! I was like, "Meeeeeem!" Enough chit chat."

Kyle knew what that meant. He arched his back, swallowed what independence he had before submitting completely to Eric, and watched Eric put on a condom and add extra lube. Eric got behind Kyle and braced onto to his thighs. He slid himself into Kyle's gaping hole and thrust softly, only to gain momentum, and go faster. Kyle loved it. The feel of Eric slamming into him made him really hard, it was a matter of time before he'd release himself on the carpet. Kyle knew that the only reason he was enjoying it so much was because of all the training he had received that day.

"Oh Gawd! Oh Gawd! Faster, please! Please!"

"Yesss, yesss. Beg for it, my sexy, horny Jew."

Kyle felt really good, He arched his head back and moaned out loud, unable to form words during his first orgasm. Eric smirked, thrilled by being the one who made him feel that good. Eric stopped, pulling out, and removing the used condom. Both were out of breath. They put on their underwear and lied down in bed.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Kyle looked at Eric, he looked so hopeful to tell it.

"Sure, Eric, what is it?"

"This was my first time too. I saved myself for you."

"Excuse me?"

Eric looked like he was going to withdraw, instead he brushed Kyle's cheek with his hand, "I've been changing myself to make myself attractive for you, Kyle. I saved myself for you. I've masturbated to a picture of y-."

"Duuude." Kyle stepped in, "A bit too much that I want to hear right now."

"Sorry. I just love you, okay? I never thought I could love anyone more than myself but I do."

"It's alright, Eric."

They leaned in for a mutual kiss and wound up making out for the rest of the afternoon. After that, Kyle had to go home. First he had to stop off at Stan's house to get notes. He dressed and gave Eric a kiss at the door. He made his way to Stan's house and knocked on the door. Stan answered it. His blue eyes appeared somewhat sad to see Kyle.

"Came for the notes?"

"Yeah."

"Come in then."

Kyle was allowed in and Stan handed him notebooks. Kyle sat down on Stan's couch and copied the notes into his own notebooks while absorbing the material. Stan wouldn't stop looking at Kyle, which made Kyle uncomfortable again. Kyle stopped writing and looked at Stan.

"What?"

"Why were you at Cartman's today?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you're my best friend and he wants to kill you."

"He's my friend too, Stan. Geesh."

"Are you fucking him?"

"Am I fuc-" Kyle cut himself off, "That's none of your business and even if I was, I wouldn't tell you!"

He tossed his own notebooks into his backpack and stormed out of Stan's house. Stan ran after him.

"Kyle, I'm sorry! I just want... want you for myself." Stan said, his voice trailing off.

Kyle stopped and Stan got closer. Stan embraced Kyle and spun him around so they faced each other.

"Stan, let me go."

"No!"

Stan forcefully kissed Kyle hard on his lips. Kyle restricted kissing back at that time, though he did like being kissed by someone who was so hot and popular. After the kiss, Kyle pushed away, and ran off - his ushanka stayed nicely on his head that time. He didn't consider that cheating on Eric, though he did consider using Stan as his 'beard' - as a form of a win-win situation. Only for him to wonder if Eric would allow him to have sex with Stan. He doubt it, Eric is strangely protective over what he considers possessions - which he knew, to Eric, that he was.


	9. Chapter 9

After a day or two, all Kyle could think about was Stan's kiss. He traced his lips with his finger and relived that memory over and over just to get hard off it. Using a fake ID, Kyle went to a porn store at some point after school and bought one of the vibrating butt plugs that looked to be as big as the second plug Eric used on him and lubrication. Hid it carefully in his night stand and thinking of the kiss, took it out. He lubed it, pulled down his pants, and slowly inserted it inside him. He held the little remote and turned it on. He cranked it, level by level, every few minutes until it was on full. He also took out a baggy.

He closed his eyes tight and not only relived the kiss between he and Stan, but imagined going even further. He imagined looking into Stan's blue eyes and mouth around his cock. Then he thought that Stan would never submit to him like that and would be the one giving him oral instead. Then he imagined that Eric would be there, instructing Kyle on what to do. Kyle didn't understand why Eric would even be there, sure he'd love to watch his 'Jew pet' in action, but never that - right?

Close to climax, a knock on his door. "Shit." Kyle mumbled as he took the plug out of his ass, put in a bag he had set out, pulled up his pants fast, "Hang on just a minute. Lemme unlock the door."

"Kyle?" It was Stan.

Kyle didn't realize that he was still 'raised' until he was about to unlock the door. "Dammit..." Kyle said under his breath. He unlocked the door and shot back to his bed and put his blanket over his lap, "I-It's unlocked!" Stan opened the door, walked in, closed the door, and locked it behind him, "You okay?" "Ye-Yeah, w-why do you ask?" Kyle answered. Stan narrowed his eyes a bit, "Because you keep shuddering." Kyle didn't realize, as he was too busy hiding his boner under the blanket, "No, I'm fine, seriously." He was unsure if Stan believed him. Stan wasn't sure if Kyle was telling the truth, either way, he went further, "You've been distant since... you know, that day. Are you mad?" Kyle's eyes soften, "Dude. I'm not mad, I've been... I don't know, overwhelmed."

"Why?" Stan asked, obvious on being oblivious. Kyle exhaled, becoming annoyed, "Gee, I don't know Stan, maybe when you accused me of fucking Cartman and then kissing me!" Kyle was careful enough not to be loud enough to be heard by his parents or his brother who were down stairs, greatest to his knowledge. Stan stood in front Kyle and looked down at him, "Did you like it?"

Kyle looked up at Stan, a faint blush on his cheeks, "I-I-I guess." Stan looked at Kyle's computer, he put it by the door, and turned on the music. He made sure the music was loud enough to drown out their voices if anyone were to walk by. Kyle just sat there; his eyes followed Stan's movements until Stan was sitting beside him on the bed. "Did you like it?" Stan repeated, he held the back of Kyle's head and leaned his face into his. Before Kyle could question Stan's action, Stan kissed him, sucking on Kyle's lips so he couldn't break away. Stan's fingers dug into Kyle's head, preventing him from moving back.

Stan only broke the kiss to push Kyle onto his back and straddled him, "I've been meaning to ask, why have you been wearing turtle necks?" "Don't Stan." Kyle responded. Stan pushed Kyle's shirt up and saw the hickies that Eric had left on Kyle's torso, "Kyle, where did these come from?" Kyle turned his head and didn't answer Stan's question. Stan recognized the bruises for what they were, "Who did you get these from?" "Get what?" Kyle played dumb; he knew damn well what Stan was talking about. "The hickies, Kyle! Who gave them to you?!" Stan demanded. Kyle simply mumbled, "I plea the fifth."

"That's not how you use it, I guess. Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then I'll just have to figure out a different way to force you to tell me." Stan promised. He threw off his hat, coat, and shirt. He looked down at Kyle, who still had his head turned away. "Look at me." Stan ordered. Kyle refused by saying and doing nothing. Stan made sure to put fierceness into his demand, "Fucking look at me, Kyle!"

Startled, Kyle looked at Stan. He gulped air, Stan was hot! His body was lean and toned, smaller muscled than Eric, but still really look to look at. "I want you to touch me, Kyle." Stan purred into Kyle's ear. Kyle's face went into a deep blush. Kyle slowly lifted his hands and ran them up and down Stan's torso. He looked at Stan's face, "How about I straddle you and get a better feel?" Stan got off and helped him up, "I was waiting for you to ask."

Stan lied down and Kyle got on top. While he explored Stan's body with his hands, Kyle was flushed. He leaned down and kissed Stan's neck and shoulders; sucking gently every few kisses. Stan smirked, "Take off your shirt." Kyle knelt back up and shed his shirt. Stan saw all the healing bruises on Kyle's body clearly. Each hicky looked purposely placed. One next to Kyle's Adam's apple, a few on the side of his neck, a few by his collar bone and shoulder, one on each of his nipples, and one on his stomach. Aside that, Stan thought Kyle's body was sexy thin. Kyle looked uncomfortable and Stan smiled reassuringly, "Come on, I liked what you were doing." Kyle leaned down and went back to kissing and sucking on Stan's skin.

Kyle had kissed every inch of Stan's front side and came to his pants. He looked at Stan.

"I can't go further."

"Why not?"

"I'm not comfortable doing so."

Stan looked at him emphatically"Get on your back and I'll make you feel better." They switched sides again, Kyle put pillows behind his back and head to lean up. Stan unbuttoned Kyle's jeans and unzipped the fly. He looked up at Kyle, "Good so far?" Kyle nodded. Stan pulled on Kyle's boxers and handled his cock. Stan had masturbated plenty to know what feels good and used what he had done to himself on Kyle. Kyle pushed his head into the pillow and his eyes were clenched shut. Slowly, Stan lowered his mouth around the head until Kyle could feel Stan's tongue and lips around it.

It was his first time giving head rather than receiving it and it was defiantly the first time he was with another guy. Kyle knew he was inexperienced but could feel the determination behind it. Stan tried hard to please Kyle and in Kyle's eyes, this was an fantasy that seemed way too good to be true. Kyle loved looking Stan's eyes, his black hair that fell to one side and mostly covered one eye. Stan stopped sucking and moved away a little, "Let's make a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"If I get you to cum, you tell me who did all that to your body?"

"How about just get me to cum and I'll think about telling you who did this to me. And... don't tell anyone what we did."

"Why?"

"Because I want it between us and us only."

"Deal."

Stan went back to sucking, even attempting to deep throat, only to fail since he was obviously scared about doing that. Kyle could barely contain himself. Like with Eric, with no warning, Kyle released himself in Stan's mouth. Stan tried to swallow, only to choke and cough. Some of Kyle's semen splattered out of Stan's mouth and land on Kyle's stomach. Kyle took a tissue from his side table drawer and wiped off his skin, "Don't worry about it." He wiped himself off with that same tissue and threw it away in the garbage. He took out a piece of gum from his backpack and handed it to Stan, "You're welcome."

Stan chewed vigorously, trying to get the taste of Kyle out of his mouth. Kyle laughed to himself, if that had been Eric instead of Stan, Eric would have swallowed and say how delicious his Jew was or maybe snowball him as some sort of cruelty - not like Kyle minded.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You act like I taste like rancid meat."

"It's just so gross! It's not like you've done that before!"

"I have."

One of those times Kyle should have his foot in his mouth and he knew it. Stan looked at Kyle like a cat that ate a canary.

"So you've gone down on a guy before?"

"Y-Yeah and I liked it."

"Who?"

"Not saying."

"Was it who left you the hickies on your body?"

"Yes."

"Are you gay?" Stan's question puzzled Kyle. He didn't really think he was, though, if he really had to label himself based on his history with men and women, he knew he was one sided, "Yes, Stan, I'm gay. Other than this with you, I've been with one other guy." It was obvious between them that Kyle had left too many clues and who he's been with a lot lately has basically answered Stan's question. Stan's eyes widened, "You and Cartman?!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes..." Kyle finally admitted.

"Oh my-" Stan said, stunned.

"Stan, you don't understand. Cartman's in love with me and... and I love him."

"Kyle, you have no idea what you're saying!"

"Yes I do, Stan."

Kyle adjusted himself and looked at his best friend, "Yes I do. It's not too weird, really, just unpredictable. A Jew with Hitler's reincarnate, who'd believe it? Just don't tell anyone, 'kay." Stan leaned up and watched Kyle put his shirt back on, "So he was the one who did that to you?" Kyle nodded, he touched his chest, "To mark that I am his." Kyle's behavior made Stan look at him weird, "Kyle, what's going on with you? You're not 'his' anything."

Kyle sighed and waited for Stan to stand up. He opened his door, "Just butt out of my relationship, Stan, and you'll get your rewards in due time. Remember you promised to keep this a secret, everything that was said and done here." Stan grumbled inaudibly and stopped at the door, "Fine, but we'll see how long this lasts. Somewhere in there is my best friend who would rather die than to be someone's property."

After closing the door, Kyle bit on his lip and thought about Stan's words. He was right, in any other case, even against Eric, Kyle would go down fighting than to be 'owned' by anyone. But this was different, Kyle wished he could put his finger on what made this time special. Could it be that he had fallen for Eric before and knew exactly how he'd be treated but submitted anyway? Kyle decided that what he needed was a vacation away from everyone. A few days to himself to clear his mind and remember how peaceful his life once was. Only problem is he didn't know where to go. He thought of Denver and looked in his wallet for how much money he had, "So glad I saved my allowance from the past few weeks. $200 should be enough." He went to his computer, bought a train ticket to Denver, and packed a few things; including the sex toy.

With his suit case, he went to the kitchen. Kyle assumed that he should still take some food anyway. After packing up a few sandwiches and drinks, he scribbled a note and left it on the table. He left without saying bye to anyone. He knew people would stop him and make a mountain out of an ant hill, so no bye was better than giving one. It wasn't like he was going to kill himself or something, just needed a few days alone.

On the train, Kyle looked at his phone: three texts from Eric and one from Stan; all wondering where he was and Eric, of course, threatening if he doesn't come back, he'll find him and drag him back. Kyle figured he'd answer the messages later and watched the scenery as the train went by. Then his phone rung. Kyle didn't look at the caller ID when he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dammit Jew, why didn't you respond to my messages?!"

Obviously Eric...

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes! Where are you? Why aren't you home?"

"How do you know I'm not home?"

"Because I'm peeking into your window."

"What?" Kyle's tone was flat, "Dude, don't do that."

"Then where are you?"

"I'm on a little vacation for a few days. I just need some time alone, 'kay?"

"Are you okay?" Eric sounded sincerely concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm just need time to myself. I'll be gone for a couple of days, I promise."

"I love you, Kyle."

Kyle was silent. He wasn't used to Eric being in love with him or even hearing those words from anyone - especially him.

"Kyle?"

"I love you too, Eric." He seriously meant it.

The train stopped at Denver when Kyle got off the phone. It took him some time to find a motel that would take him. When his search was over, he locked himself in, took off his ushanka and coat, and plopped on the bed. How nice it was that he expected no one; unaware that Eric was tracking his location. He looked at the ceiling, "What's to think over? I've been in love with a sociopath since I was 9 years old and vice versa I guess.. I know he's trying really hard to change and I'm happy he's doing that for me, so what? Oh yeah, Stan. People thought we were a couple since we were even younger. I do love Stan but not like that. Oh my gawd, why did I almost sleep with him!? He is hot... emo jock hot. Eric is arousing - I'm attracted to everything about him even the parts I hate the most. I guess he can still hate Jews and still be in love with one - right? Isn't this the second time I've had this conversation with myself?"

"Kyyyyyyyle. Kyyyyyyyyle. Kyyyyyyyyle."

"The fuck?" Kyle said as he got up from the bed.

"Go to the mirror, Kyle."

Kyle shrugged and looked in the mirror. His reflection looked back at him, "Hello Kyle."

"What the fuck? Was I drugged again?"

"No, but you are hallucinating." His reflection answered.

"I'm going to bed." Kyle declared as he turned around.

"Kyle, wait, we need to talk." His reflected plead.

"I'm not going to have an conversation with my reflection." Kyle mumbled as he lied down.

"Oh come on, Kyle! Aren't you interested in what I have to say a little?"

"No." Kyle grumbled

Kyle slept for a little while. When he awoke, it was mid day and he got hungry. After eating a sandwich, he channel surfed. Completely zoned into that, unaware that the space beside him sunk. Warm breath on his neck that traveled to his ear.

"Hello Kyle."

Kyle jumped and fell off the bed. He looked up, "Eric?"

Eric laughed, "Think I wouldn't find you?"

Kyle climbed back on the bed, "How did you find me? How did you get in here? How did you-"

Eric kissed Kyle hard, shutting him up from asking more questions. Kyle grabbed onto Eric and straddled on him. Kissing more, Eric was able to over power him and get on top. Stopped kissing just to take off their shirts. Resuming kissing more only for Eric to kiss down Kyle's neck. His fingers pressed into Kyle's skin, his left thumb kneaded Kyle's right nipple. Kyle leaned his head back as Eric kissed and sucked on Kyle's lower neck and collar bone. Eric's hands travel further down. They kiss again, kissing deeper, their tongues curled together, as Eric unbuttoned Kyle's pants. Kyle heard his zipper get pulled down and felt Eric's hand go into his boxers. He lifted his hips a bit in response.

Eric could sense Kyle's enthusiasm, he clenched against Kyle's cock and rubbed on it; toying with it to make Kyle feel good. Kyle broke free from the kiss, he hissed, "Let me."

"Let me do what?" Eric smirked and talked in his manipulative tone, "You want to please me, Kyle? Fuck me perhaps?"

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Don't do that. Just get on your back."

"Ever thought of 69-ing?" Eric suggested.

Kyle looked at Eric, "You mean where we... you know?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "You want to or not? We'll lay on our sides if it'll make you feel better."


	11. Chapter 11

"So you want to or not?" Eric groaned.

Kyle shrugged, He lied on his side and looked at Eric, who then proceeded to place himself the same way opposite of him. Eric took no time to send chills up Kyle's spine. The way he used his mouth was just so good, but Kyle didn't want to climax that soon so he held himself the most he could. He stroked Eric first, rubbing up and down on Eric's cock, while his own was receiving the best head he's ever had. Eric was noticing the lack of Kyle's mouth on him so he stopped.

"Come on, Jew, it's kosher."

Kyle exhaled and shook his head in disbelief. Eric went back to sucking him and Kyle slowly started doing the same. He had a hell of a time keeping his mind from ejaculating so early and not lose himself to making Eric feel good; which he loved to do very recently. Kyle nearly lost it completely when Eric started toying with his balls. Eric had a smirk, he could tell that Kyle was holding himself back and he'd do anything to make Kyle release. He swirled his tongue around the head and took most of Kyle in and let the shaft slide on his tongue as he pulled away, alas sucking on the tip. His strong, right hand messed with Kyle's balls with a bit of forcefulness but gentle enough to where it didn't hurt Kyle; just mess with his head.

Eric wouldn't let on that he, too, was holding himself back. He wanted Kyle to cum first. In his twisted mind, Kyle had to climax first because he is the submissive partner and Eric focused on that to keep himself back. He knew what he was doing was working, Kyle's whimpering deep breaths were all Eric needed to hear to try to get Kyle to go first. He was losing control of himself and his strange ideal became a desperate need. He knew that there was one other place with enough nerve endings that could break Kyle completely. Eric reached over with his left hand to Kyle's hole and rubbed around it. Kyle's eyes bugged and his head jerked back, "Dammit!"

Eric swallowed every last drop. A couple of seconds later, Eric couldn't hold back any further either and came on Kyle's neck and chest - which Eric thought was funny and almost fitting as it did look sorta like a collar and chain. Kyle rolled away and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and went in. Eric decided to go in after him.

"I'm perfectly able to wash myself, Eric." His voice flat.

"Just making sure you wash every inch of your-" Eric got closer to Kyle's ear and whispered, "delicious, hot, little body."

Kyle gulped. Eric's tone was full of demented promise. Eric took one of the little soaps, opened it, got it wet, and rubbed on Kyle's stomach first. He worked his way up his chest, shoulders, and neck. Then he took the soap lower to Kyle's groin and thighs. The soap found it's way to Kyle's back and down to his ass, which Eric enjoyed grabbing at. He soaped up one of his own fingers, "Bend out." Kyle did as he was told, though he was scared doing that there. Eric was able to slide one in, then two, stretching Kyle with a lot of ease compared to the first time, but it did still hurt; though not as much.

"E-Eric, I don't want to do that now." Kyle trembled to Eric's touch.

"Yeah, neither do I, but I must keep you good and ready for me, Kyle." Eric admitted.

Eric quickly washed himself and Kyle turned off the water. They wrapped towels around their waists and went back to lie down on the bed. Kyle covered himself up to his neck and was turned away from Eric. Eric looked up at the ceiling, "What's on your mind?" Kyle didn't turn to look at him, "I think we're taking this a bit too fast. Before we'd insult each other and fight and since... last week, we've been doing nothing but having sex."

"What are you talkin' about? We talk all the time."

"Barely. The most talking you do is bossing me around, insults, and creepy things."

"Still talking." Eric shrugged as he cuddled up against Kyle's back. Kyle blushed, Eric was so warm and comfortable behind him. Eric nibbled a bit on Kyle's neck, which made Kyle blush deeply. Then Eric's lips trailed up to Kyle's ear and he whispered somethings that may have made Kyle's mind up unintentionally, "I am nothing without you. My life is empty without you. I really love you, Kyle. Don't leave me."

Kyle's eyes light up and he turned to face Eric, "You mean it?"

Eric nodded, "I've been crazy for you since preschool. That's been... fuck... 13 years. You were the oblivious asshole who didn't realize it even when I said it to your face."

Kyle laced his fingers in Eric's and pulled their hands up to their chests. He smiled and his hazel eyes were full of love for the sweet sadist beside him, "I love you too, Eric. I am your's for however long you want me."

"How about forever?" Eric joked in a serious tone, meaning he truly meant it.

"Deal."

The remaining time they spent together in the motel room was sweet. Eric didn't insist on sex unless Kyle suggested it - then he was very happy to oblige. They actually talked, though Kyle held back about what happened between him and Stan; fore he was enjoying this time with Eric and if he were to mention nearly having sex with Stan, that would crush everything that was worked for since Eric arrived. Eric could almost read Kyle's mind that there was something he wasn't telling him but he didn't really push either. It had took a while for Eric to establish he had feelings and he knew that if Kyle was holding something back from him, it would be enough to crush him.

"I tried a while to change for you, Kyle. Still I couldn't help who I am and of course, I had to send mixed signals." Eric explained. Kyle narrowed his eyes, "By saying how much you hate me and do horrible things to me that have scarred me for life?" Eric laughed and pointed at Kyle, "Don't joke. What I've done to you made you the perfect masochist I could have dreamed of."

Kyle hates walking into the disturbing phrases that Eric could say that is supposed to be sweet but is far from it in his mind. He face palmed and shook his head, "So everything you've done was for my benefit? What if I rejected you?" Eric thought about it, he never thought about that possibility, "I would have tried harder until you declared yourself mine like you have been almost our whole lives." Eric looked away for a moment and then back at Kyle, his blue eyes seemed different, a feeling that Kyle had never seen in Eric's eyes before and he didn't know what to acknowledge it, "I was dead set of stealing you from Stan if I ever had to. I remember how he looked at you. Love felt and longing that he'd make you his since we were five."

"Eric?" Kyle whispered.

Eric sighed, "This is difficult for me. You are the only one who knows everything I told you, Kyle. Fuck keeping up with appearances, if people don't want to accept our relationship, they can fuck themselves."

Kyle smiled, he kissed him softly and put his forehead to Eric's, "So you're okay with this? You can tell everyone, even your Nazi worshipers, that their leader is in love with a Jew?" He was sure Eric was going to back out, but instead, saw determination. Eric pulled Kyle into him, pushing Kyle just right where his head would rest on his chest, "You're my Jew; every fiber of your being is mine. The world has to know that you belong to me."

Again, creepy, but Kyle liked what Eric meant by it. When the days were up, they went home on the train, hand in hand. Kyle started to piece together what made Eric special to him at this point in their young lives and it was because of Eric's subliminal messages while they grew up and the actions that Eric has done to him or for him. He was starting to read their true meanings and he knew that what love Eric felt for him as truly sincere and honest - something Eric Cartman is not known for. The chats they had were so deep, Kyle almost forgot who he was talking to. He knew nothing could go further between he and Stan; only unless Eric suggests the possibility.


	12. Chapter 12

All the students of South Park High were in awe when Kyle and Eric walked though the gates hand in hand. Kyle was quite blushed although he was happy to be so open. Eric seemed to be in higher spirits as well and would glare down anyone who was going to start a problem. No one was more surprised than Stan. His mouth was open - astonished.

"About time." Kenny mumbled.

Stan looked at Kenny for a moment in disbelief and then back at the couple. Eric shook his head and sighed, he stopped walking and held Kyle by the waist. He looked down for a moment and then looked up at everyone, he started shouting, "No your eyes don't deceive you. I am in love with this Jew. We are together rather any of you like it or not and if anyone tries to fuck with either of us, especially Kyle, you know the worst I can do - or so you think!"

"No!"

All eyes were on Stan. He walked up to Eric, "There's no way in hell that I'm allowing you to take Kyle as your possession!"

The students gasped. Kyle held on to Eric, his eyes on Stan's. Eric whispered into Kyle's ear and Kyle nodded. He didn't move away, but his face became more serious as Stan had reached them.

"Stop it, Stan! I am not Eric's possession, I am his boyfriend out of my own free will and there's nothing you can do about it." Kyle said confidentially.

Stan grit his teeth, he didn't want to fight with Kyle, but if Kyle wants to get in the way - so be it. He noticed how much this had caused a huge crowd around them. He kept focus on Kyle, "It's between me and him! Stay out of this, Kyle!" Kyle glared at Stan and then looked up at Eric. Eric looked down at him and nodded. No one understood what Eric was telling Kyle, and looked on in anticipation. Stan's breathing became hard and Kyle pawed his away behind Eric and Eric smirked, "Kyle doesn't need saving. Just be a good boy and just accept that Kyle loves me and not you!"

All gasp and say things among themselves. Kyle looked over Eric's shoulder and Stan hissed, "Fuck you, Cartman."

"Okay, that's enough, Stan." Kenny shouted. He ran up and got between them, "Deal with this later. School is going to start soon."

Stan stopped in defeat and watched as Eric and Kyle walked into the building with Eric's arm around Kyle.

Kenny was still next to him when everyone else had gone in.

"Dude, they belong together. You can't interfere with that."

"Watch me, Kenny. I'll make Kyle open his eyes and see that Eric's the wrong choice for him. Of anyone he could be in love with, he chose him! I can't allow that!"

"Why and with who would you accept him with? You?"

Stan clenched his fist, how tempted he was to punch Kenny for that remark, even if Kenny was correct, but then he remembered that's not in his nature to physically hurt someone over comments - that is what Eric does and he was not going to allow Eric Cartman to get in his head like that.

"Please don't go picking fights with Stan." Kyle requested later that day in English class a few days later.

Eric pffted, "I haven't."

"Oh really." Kyle mumbled, "What was that with all the times you two have crossed paths then? You're seriously asking for him to fight you because you know you'll win."

"Isn't that the point? He thinks he can take you from me and I need to prove him wrong by kicking his ass."

"Let me deal with Stan. The last thing I need is my boyfriend and best friend fighting each other like we're still children. I'm with you, nothing can change that. You'd probably make sure of it." Kyle sighed.

Eric nodded in agreement, after all the work he had done to make Kyle his, there was nothing that could separate them. He knows that Kyle cares about Stan and honored their friendship so he had to compromise in order to make Kyle happy. While the teacher yapped about something, Eric waited for the moment he'd go talk to Stan. Once class was over, Eric took his stuff and ran out. He met Stan by Stan's locker and tapped Stan's shoulder to get his attention.

"What do you want, Cartman?" Stan asked, annoyed by Eric's presence.

"A truce for Kyle's sake. We can't be fighting in front of him or he'll get pissed at both of us. We'll pretend to be friends-"

"Like we've done forever." Stan interrupted

"Fuck you. I just don't want Kyle upset, okay? He obviously cares about us and doesn't want to choose me over you."

"He already has chose you over me again." Stan confirmed

Eric squint his eye brows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing." Stan dismissed and closed his locker, "Listen Cartman, I agree to be civil towards you around Kyle. We're not friends now or ever were we."

Stan walked away and Eric really wondered what Stan meant by his comment. He decided to shrug it off and go to his own locker. He opened his locker and taped to the door was a picture of Kyle from third grade. He basically still looked the same except taller. He fingered picture Kyle's lips, thinking of how he can't wait to kiss them again.

"Can you please not do that." Kyle said beside him.

"Sure, since I now have the real thing." Eric replied as he pulled Kyle in for a kiss, "You have no idea how badly I wanted that."

While they walked to Eric's house together, they talked and laughed about things that happened that day when they weren't together. Eric stopped Kyle and kissed him again.

"What was that for?" Kyle asked.

"Wanna know something? After we got back from our time in Denver, I haven't smoked."

"Really? Why?" Kyle asked.

Eric chuckled, "Because you kiss me different when I smoked. I assumed that even when we did make out, you didn't like the taste."

Kyle laughed, "Well that's true, but I didn't know you caught on. Thank you for not smoking anymore."

They walked again, went to Eric's house, and Eric let them inside. His mom was gone and left cookies on the table with two cans of soda - she must have known that Kyle would be coming over again. They snacked on the cookies and drank the sodas while watching TV in the living room.

"Eric, I really gotta ask, what's with the picture of you and your mom at Mt. Rushmore with her holding a plate of cookies?"

"I don't know." Eric answered.

Once finished with their drinks and the cans were put on the table beside Kyle, he saw that Eric was leaned over on the other side of the couch. He slid on him, straddled himself on Eric's leg and began kissing him. Eric put his arm around Kyle and kissed him deeper. Kyle slid his hand under Eric's shirt to run his hand on Eric's muscles. Eric broke the kiss, which confused Kyle, "Wow, you've never been like this before."

"I just wanted to kiss you. We've never just done that before that didn't lead up to your dick in my mouth or in my ass."

Eric laughed, "How long did it take for you to say something like that so calmly?"

Kyle blushed, "I, uh-"

Eric kissed him again, "Don't worry about it. I thought it was cute. You're comfortable with me, aren't you?"

"I'd like to think so; after all we've done together." Kyle answered.

"Wanna play X-Box or something?" Eric offered.

Kyle nodded. Eric pulled out his X-Box and they played video games until late.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Stan can't seem to wrap his head around Kyle and Eric together. The thought of it made him sick. Then he thought about that day when they kissed, touched each other, and he managed to suck Kyle off. He played that memory in repeat which sent pleasure vibes down his body. He admitted to himself that he sorta liked seeing those marks on his best friend's body and how he wanted to add more. He was so close to telling Eric what happened between them. How badly he wants to say, "Kyle and I made out and had oral sex", but he swore to Kyle his secrecy.

And then his phone rings. He took his phone out and saw it was Eric. He had forgotten that the had each other's phone numbers. He wasn't going to answer at first, he was about press ignore when he decided to hear what Eric wanted.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stan."

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, one on one."

"About what?"

It should have been obvious enough, why else would Eric want to talk one on one with him? Eric didn't answer either, instead he took a long pause, "Just humor me and meet me at the new KFC here in town in 15."

"Yeah, fine."

They hung up. Stan felt a little hungry himself and knew that Eric would never buy him dinner, so he figured to take some money just in case. He brushed his teeth and hair before leaving the house. He arrived at the set amount of time and saw Eric eating a family size bucket to himself. Stan sat down on the other side of him, "Alright, what do you want?"

"No need to be rude, Stan. I even saved you some chicken - with the skin on."

Stan's eyes shifted to the bowl beside the bucket, sure enough, three pieces of chicken were in it. They ate without saying a word. Once done, Eric sipped from his cup and looked at Stan, "Now for why I asked you here."

"Let's get this over with."

Eric sat back, "Kyle can't keep a secret to save his life. He couldn't keep his mouth shut about us to you because you blown him. And he didn't even have to tell me why he told you."

"How did you find out?" Stan asked, slightly frightened.

"Give me credit, Stan. I'm not stupid and I've known you all basically my whole life, it was pretty easy to figure out. You're the only one who uses chocolate scented tooth paste. I could smell it all over his groin as well as I can smell it now."

Stan was frozen. He was all big and bad when he arrived and again Eric Cartman has the upper hand. Eric took another sip of his drink and his faux brown eyes burned into Stan's blue eyes, "And Kyle confirmed my suspicions once I confronted him."

"How long have you known?" Stan asked.

Eric finished drinking his drink, pretended to think about it, and sighed, "The first of the three days I was gone with Kyle after he pulled that running away stunt. I'm sure you don't want details. I almost flipped, only to not."

"Why not?" Stan asked, into Eric's story.

"Because I expected it. He told me that you're in love with him and I've known since we were kids. I knew that if he rejected you the first time, that you'd try again. He was confused about what's right among our peers and what's in his heart. Upon smelling your scent on him, I figured what happened to be true and he spilled everything. I'm not mad. I should be. I should take both of you and no one would hear of you both again, but I'm not."

Stan bit on his lip. Eric truly has changed. He never would have believed it otherwise.

"I love him." Eric admitted, "I love Kyle with all my heart. I tried to better myself just so he'd give me a moment of happiness."

Stan saw the sincerity in Eric's eyes, "But why are you still saying bigoted, sexist, and racist to people at school?"

Eric laughed, "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. I'm still all those things and more, but less than I would be usual."

"You really told him all that?" Kyle asked on the phone with Eric later on, his voice startled.

"Kyle, knowing you're sense of reasoning with people, you would have allowed him to fuck you to keep quiet or out of black mail."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. I always knew you were a slutty Jew, but never a Jew whore."

Kyle didn't entertain Eric with a response to that statement, "So you're really not mad?"

"Yes. At the end of it all, you were with me. We came out together as a couple to everyone. By the way, you never told me why you didn't, you know, suck him."

"You want the truth?" Kyle asked, not waiting for an answer, "I was going to, but then I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it because it wasn't you. Shame though since Stan is hot."

"Yeah, if you're attracted to emo fags."

"Stan isn't emo."

"Could'a fooled me. The fuck is up with him covering his one eye with his chick short length hair?"

"Okay, you win." Kyle laughed. When he stopped laughing, he breathed a few times, "Eric?"

"Yeah Jew?"

"I love you. Just you, understand? I may be attracted to Stan, but I don't love him like I love you."

"Kyle, are you going woman on me?"

"Shut up, asshole." Kyle rolled his eyes, "I mean it."

"I know, Kyle. I was joking. I love you too. Why don't you come over. I wanna try something."

Kyle arrived to Eric's house and Eric was waiting there for him, "Took you long enough, Jew." They went inside and once in Eric's room, Kyle was pushed down to his knees. Eric took off his shirt, Kyle licked his lips, damn Eric looked so good. Eric stood in front of Kyle, he rubbed the side of Kyle's head, "I'll never forget our first time, Kyle. My sexy, ginger masochist." Kyle looked a little scared, "What are you planning?" Eric didn't answer, instead, he went to a box that was on his bed. He opened the lid and pulled out a wooden paddle, "I've always wanted to explore BDSM, have a huge interest, but I figure we can start slowly into it. Don't forget your safe word, Jew. I mean it, if it becomes too much for you, say it."


	14. Chapter 14

"Count each time it hits." Eric instructed.

Kyle was on his knees, naked from the waist down and without his coat and hat. Eric spanked Kyle with the paddle hard, not hard enough to really hurt him, but enough for him to get off on the pain it did induce.

"1 uhh, 2 uhmm, 3 ahhh, 4 uhmm, 5 uh, 6 ahh, 7 oooo, 8, oooah, 9 um, 10 ahhhhh!"

Eric stopped and had his hand over his mouth as he laughed. Kyle narrowed his eyes, "And what's so funny?" "Your silly little noises after each number." Eric answered. He rubbed the marks, which caused Kyle to buckle up and he looked back to look at Eric. Eric was pleased, "You liked it very much, I can tell. What oh what should I do next?" Kyle kept his eyes low, "Do what you wish, Master. I'm your willing Jew." It was hard for Kyle to keep a straight face while saying that, as soon as he finished, he laughed a little, "Is this what you want of me, Eric?"

"Nothing wrong with a little play? We're just playing our roles we were born with and don't really take this seriously. However, you are a masochist and a fine obedient one at that. I think I can build on this and know that when you call me 'Master', it won't be just for play."

Months after starting their relationship, Eric and Kyle were still very much in love. Kyle's parents never really recovered from the shock of finding out their biological son is gay, though they are happy that he is happy; Ike said he always figured that Kyle would be Eric's bitch and accepted it when he was 3. Stan had to learn to accept it but a part of him never would let Kyle go. It was finally the end of the school year and the boys were thinking of what they were going to do for the summer.

"My brother can get me into the Play Boy mansion, so I'm totally going there." Kenny beamed.

"Basketball tournaments." Stan sighed.

"Going to visit relatives, ick, I don't know why they just don't come here." Kyle mumbled.

"Because they're Jews and don't want to fork over the extra money." Eric insulted, "Lazy, greedy Jews."

Kenny laughed and Stan looked at Kyle who appeared fine by his comment. Kyle kissed Eric's cheek, which caused Eric to blush a little, "Except Kyle." Kyle looked at Eric lovingly, "That's what I thought. So what are you doing this summer?" Eric shrugged, "What else but wait for you to come back to me?" Blushed, Kyle rubbed up against Eric and kissed him softly for a second. Kenny thought their relationship was cute and Stan wanted to throw up. How he envied to be in Eric's place and be that sickening with Kyle instead.

Stan took a drink of his beer. He became more obvious about his alcohol use to his friends; but wasn't as forthcoming with it so he brought them along soda instead. Kenny sighed as they sat in a secluded part of the park, he looked up at the sky, "Remember when life was just so easy when we were kids? The most we had to worry about were things no normal group of children ever have to deal with." Kyle leaned his head back, "Oh yes, that's right. I remember when Eric had Cartman Burger and Stan totally went psycho at me and said he loved me."

"I did what?" Stan asked. The other three looked at him. "I remember that. Dude, you were drunk off your ass." Eric remembered fondly. Stan didn't truly remember most of it. Just the part where he flipped out on Kyle for pretty much no reason what so ever. "Or the time I was sent to Africa. Or the pan flute thing." Eric bought up. "I'll never forgot imagination land... what a fucked up place." Stan said as he looked at Kyle, "We had a fun childhood, didn't we guys?" "And here we are. Next year we finish school and start our lives." Kenny finished their conversation.

Later on, Stan and Kenny left, leaving Eric and Kyle alone. They watched the sunset together, though they sat across from each other, and Eric sighed, "Kyle, I'm no good at the mushy romantic shit, I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"After we're done with high school next year, will you marry me?"

Kyle couldn't believe he was being purposed to. He went over and took Eric's hand, "I would love to marry you, Eric. Do you think we'll make it next year? You never know what can happen." Eric exhaled, "Want to get married now?! That would be insurance enough. No, I'm pretty confident that no one will steal you away from me - as long as you love me, that's all that matters. Me, as if. You're the only person, other than myself and my mom, that I ever loved - I know you don't need to worry about me."

Kyle leaned his head on Eric's shoulder. Eric kissed his forehead and took Kyle's hand, "All for you, Kyle. You are my world."


End file.
